


More Than The Guy in the Chair

by prohibitiongirl



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Reader sits on Ned's lap but not in like a sexual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prohibitiongirl/pseuds/prohibitiongirl
Summary: Post-Homecoming dance. You know about Peter’s secret identity since he and Ned are your best friends. You think it’s cute how excited Ned got about being ‘the guy in the chair’ and decide to let him know that he’s more than that to you.





	More Than The Guy in the Chair

“Looking at porn? Really, Ned – that’s the excuse you came up with?” 

He looks at you sheepishly. He’s sitting at Peter’s desk while you’re pacing around the bedroom as Ned tells you his story about what happened during the night of homecoming. You’re waiting for Peter to get back from his Spiderman duties so you can help them both figure out what to do next. 

“I didn’t know what to say!” Ned says defensively. “It was so sudden, I was on the spot, and I was just so excited to be the guy in the chair. I was, like, drunk off of spinning around and being surrounded by all those monitors…”

You shake your head at him as his voice trails off. 

“You’re such a dork,” you smile warmly and boldly take several steps closer so you’re standing directly in front of him. 

His eyes widen in confusion as you rest a hand on one of his shoulders and lower yourself so you’re seated on one of his thighs. You twist your body so your calves and feet are dangling over one side of the chair and you loop your other arm around his neck so your hands are clasped together with him loosely encircled in your arms. 

“You’re so much more than just the guy in the chair to me,” you say, pressing your forehead up against his. “You know what you are?”

You can feel Ned’s irregular breathing as you patiently wait for his answer. 

“What am I?” he asks after a few moments of hesitation. 

“You’re a whole damn superhero,” you answer, pressing your lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like you can catch me at www.lifemuchgreener.tumblr.com :)


End file.
